


Interlude

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Herding Cats [3]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Dom/sub, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

"Lucas get in here, now!" Joe bellowed from his office.

Lucas levered himself up from the couch, exhausted. It had been a very long day, full of customers who didn't seem to know what they wanted but expected him to find whatever it was anyway. On top of that AJ and Corey were on holiday so Joe had to close the store himself, which meant Lucas had to wait around for him to finish.

"What do you want, Joe?" he asked impatiently.

"Close the door and lock it," Joe ordered him.

"What? But …" Lucas started to whine.

"Do it, now," Joe ordered. "And then get that cute ass over here." Despite his exhaustion Lucas' cock sprang to attention at the tone of Joe's voice. It sounded like Dragon was going to come out to play. He locked the door and then practically ran over to where Joe was sitting. He knelt submissively at his feet, his eyes on the floor.

Joe ran one hand possessively over his Kitten's head. "Good boy," he said. He pulled Lucas forward until his nose was buried in Joe's crotch. Joe spread his legs invitingly. "Please me," he ordered. Lucas whimpered and reached up to unfasten Joe's jeans. "Put your hands behind your back, Kitten. You're only allowed to use your mouth."

Lucas moaned and did as he was told. Carefully he took the tab of the zip in his teeth and pilled it down, worrying it from side to side like a dog in order to coax it over Joe's rapidly swelling cock. Then he took the button in his mouth and used his tongue and teeth to force it through the hole. It took him a while but he managed it eventually and felt a swell of pride when Joe said, "Good Kitty. Now suck me."

Lucas struggled to guide Joe's cock through the slit in the front of his boxers. By the time he finally managed it Joe was hard and leaking. He lapped up the clear fluid and then took the head in his mouth.

"Oh yeah," Joe moaned. "Such a good little Kitten, my hot little slut. Swallow me down, Kitten. Make me come."

Lucas slid forwards, taking Joe's cock all the way in and humming in pleasure. Joe gasped and thrust into his pet's mouth. Lucas swallowed and then slid back up again. He worried the underside of Joe's cock with his tongue and then slid back down again. Joe grabbed his head, held him in place and fucked his mouth. Lucas moaned and swallowed around his mouthful, happily letting Joe use him. Soon Joe groaned loudly and his mouth filled with liquid. He swallowed all of it down and pulled back, carefully cleaning Joe's cock.

He used his hands to tuck Joe back in and fastened his jeans again. Joe stroked his head. "Time to go home now, baby. Tomorrow I'm going to take you back to the club and play with you in front of everyone. I'm going to show them all what a good little pet you are and you're going to let me."

Lucas shivered at the thought of Joe doing whatever he wanted to him in front of a group of strangers. The thought both terrified and excited him.

"Aren't you, Kitten?" Joe insisted.

Lucas bowed his head, "Yes, Master."


End file.
